Ide Tang
Ide Tang was the only known name of a Shosuro Actor who impersonated the true Tang after his death. He was appointed as daimyo of the Ide family until his death in 1170, when he was exposed as a Scorpion spy. Shosuro Actor Tang was in fact a Shosuro Actor, working directly for the Scorpion Clan. Tang's father, Ide Buodin, who was stationed at Ryoko Owari, had been blackmailed by the Scorpion with his huge gambling debts, and the illness of his son, the true Ide Tang. Buodin got the medicines to diminish the suffering of his son until death. In return the Scorpion replaced the dead with one of his kinsmen, that was sent to the Ide provinces, where nobody knew the real face of Buodin's true son. Buodin died three weeks later. Tang found out that it was difficult to chose who to be loyal to. Four Winds, p. 120 His master Shosuro Yudoka sent Shinjo Nakaga, another Shosuro impersonating a Unicorn, to remind Tang whom he truly served. Shinjo Nakaga (Code of Bushido flavor) War of the Rich Frog Tang is the one who discovered that the law forbidding Great Clans to war against each other was written while the Unicorn Clan was not in Rokugan, thus allowing Moto Chagatai to go ahead with the War of the Rich Frog in 1165. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Ide Daimyo After the dead of the respected Ide Tadaji, the Ide family continued without decisive leadership for months, Brink of Madness, by Rich Wulf until the Khan, Moto Chagatai finally stepped in and promoted Tang to the position. The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 103 One of his first duties was overseeing the transfer of Ryoko Owari to Scorpion control, part of the treaty between Scorpion and Unicorn in the War of the Rich Frog. The Mad Ronin In 1166 Tang suffered an ambush by enraged Kaeru who believed the Scorpion had broken the promises made in the War of the Rich Frog about breaking the Kaeru Toshi's Lion control. Tang lost his yojimbo, Idomu, and run. The Kaeru pursued him into the forest of the Traitor's Grove, but the group found a madman ronin that stroke the Kaeru down. His nezumi companion, Chirtk, explained to Tang that the Mad Ronin had been wandering for years and he tried to make him remember since the day the madman saved his life. The Grove was a place linked with his madness in some way, and also the words "tower of shadow". Tang made the pieces work and the ronin remembered his history gaining his sanity. He was Bayushi Kageki and his family, members of the Shadowed Tower, had been died after he betrayed them. Their souls were binded to the Grove and Kageki became mad because of regret and haunting nightmares. The Scorpion returned with his kinsmen. Tang came back to Ide lands with his life and a mask that once was owned by Snak. Brink of Madness, by Rich Wulf Bayushi Atsuki When aiding Kageki Tang realized that Bayushi Atsuki had not been died several years ago. The ghosts of Kageki's family haunted him because they were unavenged. They were executed for the Tower's crimes and its leaders remained unscathed. The ghosts knew that Atsuki's dead was a masquerade. This information could easily reach the Scorpion. Winter Court - 1168 In an agreement between Unicorn and Mantis Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, the day Tang would name an heir, that heir should take a Mantis Courtier to be his bride. She would take his name, and provide the new Ide Daimyo with an heir worthy of his steed. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 10 Khan's Defiance In 1168 Tang had been tasked in the creation of stockpiles of rice in Shiro Ide for the next long winter. The Khan was seeking a covert path to Toshi Ranbo, prior to the beginning of the Khan's Defiance. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Tang stockpiled supplies throughout the Lion lands working with non Unicorn merchants. There was no obvious connection to the Unicorn and they would sack and burn the warehouses Tang had filled while the army advanced. Winter Thunder, by Nancy Sauer Spider Clan revealed The Khan's Defiance had ended in a total disaster and the Lion began the march to Shiro Moto in 1169. Utaku Katiro presented Tang to representatives of an unknown ronin group, selfproclamated as Spider Clan. Daigotsu Susumu and his yojimbo Daigotsu Gyoken arrived the courts of Shiro Ide, introducing the Spider to the Unicorn, and offering their services in helping with the war against the Lion. While Tang was no fool, the prospect of further help against the Lion was appealing, so after the meeting, Tang agreed to take up the courtier's request to the Unicorn Clan leaders. Access, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Tang visited Winter Court in Kyuden Bayushi in the winter 1169-1170. While he was there he was ordered by Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki to arrange for a gaijin spoon to be stolen from Togashi Kanaye. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan The spoon was later found in 1170, alongside the dead body of Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo. Vacant Throne, p. 108 Death In 1170 the Unicorn were spared from Daigotsu's campaign of assassinations, but Susumu brought evidence that the Spider Clan had thwarted the assassination attempts and incriminated the Scorpion Clan. They also delivered a letter to Moto Chen that revealed to him that Ide Tang and Shinjo Nakaga were Scorpion infiltrators. Chen identified a cipher in the scroll as one used by the Scorpion Clan, but Tang claimed his innocence. Susumu lunged a knife to Tang, who easily plucked it out of the air, showing his Scorpion training. Angered at this betrayal, Moto Chen ordered the execution of Tang (by quartering) and Nakaga. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Succession It was initially believed that Ide Yusuke would succeed Tang as Ide Daimyo, but following his death shortly after the Celestial Tournament in 1170 Imperial Advisor - Daigotsu Susumu the position instead went to Ide Eien.War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman See also * Ide Tang/Meta External Links * Ide Tang (Heaven and Earth) * Ide Tang Exp {Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Shosuro Tang